The present invention relates to games generally and particularly to games which require the random selection of a subset of elements from a larger set of elements. More specifically, the present invention is a randomizing apparatus for selecting tokens from a set, in which each represents an element of the set.
Many games played involve a random selection of values from a larger set of values. For example, dice select one of the numbers between one and six randomly, Bingo machines select numbers randomly between one and seventy-five, and lotteries select six numbers between one and sixty for a Lotto game. Other examples include selecting letters from the alphabet for word games, selecting algebraic symbols to make numeric expressions for a math game, or selecting colors in a child's game. Thus, both adults and children play many games which involve selecting tokens representing element sets.
The details involved in the token selection process should be transparent to the game players. Game players often lack the time or expertise to manipulate the game's random selecting devices. Therefore, a random selection device should be easy to set up and use. Also, a random selection device should require minimal effort to operate, making complicated structures undesirable. An additional problem with complex random selection devices is that their complexity adds to the cost of the devices.
One specific game, a lottery Lotto game, involves selecting several tokens (e.g., 6) having symbols representing numbers from a predetermined set of numbers (e.g., 1-39) without replacement. Several apparatuses are known which use balls and channels to select numbers. Each possible number is associated with a position of one of the channels, and the selected numbers are indicated by having a selecting ball adjacent. However, often players desire a variation in the selection, such as a different number of selections or selections from a different set of elements. However, extensive structural modifications are often necessary to adapt to a variation.
Alternately, a variation requires use of a different apparatus. Also, a frequently used selection is a 2 to 6 digit number for randomly determining game outcomes. For example, many lotteries include games which select a 3 or 4 digit number. To select such a number, one prior art device has chambers with thirty numbered recesses at the bottom which select three digits by having three balls come to rest within the recesses. The three digit number selected corresponds to numerals adjacent to the three recesses occupied by the balls when the device rests. However, modifying this prior art structure to select four digits randomly, without replacement, is difficult. Further, the selection inherently cannot provide an adequately random distribution of outcomes.
Thus, a problem with prior art randomizing devices is that each structure is dedicated to a particular type of game. To be able to play a variety of games, a variety of devices are required. The devices select the appropriate tokens representing the appropriate set of numbers, letters, colors, or other set. What is needed is a randomizing apparatus which is capable of selecting tokens for various games with minimal effort and player expertise. Also, a randomizing apparatus with the aforementioned characteristics is needed which also provides an adequately random distribution of outcomes.